Gina
is the younger sister to Mold and older sister to Juda and is one of the leaders of the Guar Army with her brothers. She first appeared along side her brothers as the three main antagonists in the Andro Melos manga series as well as the Andro Super Warriors miniseries. *Subtitle: *Spectre Subtitle: History Andro Melos Gina, along with her two siblings, served as the main antagonist of the Andro Melos series. As with the other Guar siblings, she has a rival in the form of Andro Floru and in the end, Gina was killed by her. Ultraman X Gina will reappear in Ultraman X as . Here, she was revived alongside Mold during the events of Ultra Fight Victory by Yapool but the two weren't able to do anything to help Juda Spectre and due to his death, they decided to reform the Guar Army in hopes of conquering the galaxy. Gina first appeared awakening a slumbered Demaaga and used it as a test subject by being struck by a Dark Thunder Energy into Tsurugi Demaaga. Seeing how it as successful, she fought Asuna when she was studying Demaaga's awakening room alongside the Lab Team. Soon, she summons Zaragas from a Spark Doll to replace her while she checked on Tsurugi Demaaga. Soon she hired Alien Magma and Alien Shaplay as new members of Guar Army. Communicating Mold and inform him of Ultraman X, she was informed that he would gather the Guar Army to be bathed with the Dark Thunder Energy and brings Shou/Ultraman Victory as their hostage until he escaped, followed by UPG and Xio's interference. She was soon bathed with the Dark Thunder Energy alongside Mold to strengthen their energies. Eventually, she and Alien Shaplay battled the attack teams while Ultramen X and Victory fought Mold and Alien Magma. Data : Gina is a master at using a whip to cause massive damage on those unlucky enough to get in it's path. *Fusion: Gina and her siblings can fuse into Guar. - Spectre= Gina Spectre Stats *Height: Human *Weight: Human *Origin: Space Powers and Weapons * : Gina is a master at using a whip to cause massive damage on those unlucky enough to get in it's path. *Dark Energy Manipulation: Gina Spectre can release a black aura and used it to her liking: **Spark Doll Reanimation: Gina Spectre can reanimate Spark Dolls back to their true forms. By doing this, her eye shines red and she radiates dark energy which goes into the doll. **Monster Awakening: Gina Spectre can awaken monsters from their slumbers. *Telepathy: Gina Spectre can communicate with his brother Mold through mental link despite their distances is at the edge of the universe. *Enhanced Flexibility: Apart from being a martial arts expert, since Gina is not a human, she is capable of performing almost inhuman performances. *True Form: Although Gina never shows her true form, it is likely that she has some way of achieving it, since her human appearance and size would likely make her vulnerable to giant opponents. *Darkness Enpowerment: Gina can empower herself with Dark Thunder Energy from space. Gina_Spectre_Monster_Awakening.png|Monster Awakening Gina_Spectre_Spark_Doll_Reanimation.png|Spark Doll Reanimation imagegcvdd.jpeg|Darkness Enpowerment }} Trivia *She possesses a whip, similar to Demon Woman Zobina. *She is the only female villian in the Andro Melos series. *She is the only one out of her siblings whose Spectre form was played by an actress instead of a suit actor. However, her actress, Minami Tsukui is also a suit actress whom worked for Toei, portraying female tokusatsu characters in suit either as a Kamen Rider or Super Sentai. **Thus, Gina is the only sibling of the Guar Spectre Trio not to have a Spark Doll set. *Gina Spectre's armor was modified from Alien Pedan Harlan's armor. *Whenever Gina Spectre is in battle, she emits a snake hiss. Gallery GINA.jpg Guar siblings.png Juda 0.jpg Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Villains Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Andro Melos characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Female Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Guar Army members Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Guar siblings